Bella's Little Sister
by CelestialWings65
Summary: Bella Swan and her little sister, Aubrey live in Arizona with their mom, Renee and their step-dad Phil. Until one day Bella and Aubrey decide to move to Forks, Washington to live with their dad, Charlie. What happens when Bella meets Edward? Will Aubrey find out Bella's keeping something from her? Who is Aubrey dating and why do they only meet in private?
1. She's Lying

**Hi, my name's Laura and I'm a new writer, in my opinion, I'm not really good. But please read and tell me how you like it.**

**Anyways, Bella Swan and her little sister, Aubrey live in Arizona with their mom, Renee and their step-dad Phil. Until one day Bella and Aubrey decide to move to Forks, Washington to live with their dad, Charlie. What happens when Bella meets Edward? What happens when Bella finds out their secret? Will Aubrey find out Bella's keeping something from her? Who is Aubrey dating and why do they only meet in private.**  
**Read to find out. This is just a skit of what it would be like if they could get out of hunting.**

**Also, I do not own anything from Twilight or Supernatural except for my OC. One year after twilight so Bella is 18 and Aubrey is 17. Also, I'm changing the Winchester's ages. Sadly John is already dead, but Dean's 24 and Sam's 20.**

**Chapter One**

**BELLA'S POV**  
As I was packing for Forks, Washington I put down my sweatshirt and walked across my room to Aubrey's room. Aubrey is my 17-year-old little sister, she's a natural girly-girl, but she's also very fierce. She's the head cheerleader and she played softball, lacrosse, and field hockey. Aubrey is confident, athletic, beautiful, brave, and good-spirited. Everything that I'm not. We're very different, she has long straight dark brown hair and she has lightly tanned skin. While I have long wavy brown hair with a bit of red that shines in the sun with pale skin. I hate playing sports and I am introverted. But we both have dark brown eyes. Right now Aubrey's dating this bad boy, but she won't tell me anything about him.  
I walked to her room and found her packing. " You almost finished? " I asked her.  
" Yeah, almost. " Aubrey responded gloomily.  
" Hey, what's wrong Bree. " I asked. She shook her head. " Bree, you can tell me anything. What's up? " I asked her again. She faced me and looked at me.  
" It's just that I don't want to leave. I know we're doing this for mom, but I love this place. This is where I met him. " She explained to me.  
" Him? " I asked trying to find out what his name was.  
" No, Bella. I know what you're doing. He'll tell you when he's ready. Okay? " Bree told me and turned back to her packing.  
" Fine, come on we have to leave in 45 minutes. " I told Bree and left to finish my own packing.  
**Skip To The Airport**  
As we got off the plane, we grabbed our bags and waited for Charlie.  
Just then a police cruiser drove up and stopped in front of us. Charlie got out of the car and gave Aubrey a hug and then Charlie and I shared an awkward hug.  
" Well, let's get home. " Charlie said and put our bags in the cruiser's trunk. We then got in the car and drove off to our home. Aubrey's in the passenger seat and I'm in the back. While we were driving Aubrey brought up her boyfriend and talked all about. _' Why wouldn't she tell me about him! Why does she tell Charlie about her boyfriend about him and not me! '_ I thought angrily. I was jealous and decided I would confront her about it later and took a small nap.  
I woke up to the car stopping and noticed we were here. It was a small two-story white house. We all got out of the car and grabbed our bags and walked inside. Charlie showed us our rooms, Aubrey's room was bigger since she has so many clothes.  
After I finished unpacking I walked into Aubrey's room with anger, jealousy, and sadness boiling inside me. I felt betrayed.  
" Hey Aubrey, could I ask you something? " I asked Aubrey.  
" Sure, shoot. " Bree agreed, optimistically.  
" Why did you tell dad about your boyfriend and not me? " I asked her jealousy bubbling inside me.  
" Because I knew he would find out about him and think he's a bad guy, but he's not. He just got caught up with the wrong crowd. Okay? And no, I can't tell you either. He doesn't want anyone else caught up in this. Okay? " Bree explained. **(Bree is just short for Aubrey, in case you get confused.)**  
" Okay, thanks for explaining things, Bree. And sorry for getting a bit jealous. " I apologized, knowing that she's telling me a lie. Why is she lying to me?  
" No prob Bells. " Bree told me and went back to unpacking.  
I went back to my room and put my empty bags away in my closet. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was 6:30 and decided to make dinner. An hour later dinner was ready which was lasagna.  
" Bree! Dad! Dinners ready! " I yelled through the house. Dad came from the backyard and Bree came from her room. Once we all sat I asked Bree, " You finished packing? " Bree nodded as we all ate and continued conversing with each other.  
After dinner, I washed the dishes and Bree dried. We talked about little things and then about school. " So you excited about school? " I asked her.  
" No way and you are? " I nodded with a smile. " I'll be happy if they have cheerleading, soccer, lacrosse, or field hockey. " Bree said to me. After we finished with the dishes we both headed off to bed for school tomorrow.


	2. First Day Of School

**Aubrey's POV**

I woke to my alarm clock singing _'Not About Angels'_ by Birdy. My mother always said angels are watching over us. I smiled at the memory and got out of bed and showered. I was always up first because what Bella doesn't know about me was that I'm a hunter. So is Charlie. Renee never wanted me being a hunter so I always snuck out or said I was going to a friend's house. Once I finished my shower I looked out the window and saw it was pouring out. I frowned, but then I remembered I have a super cute outfit and had a big smile on my face. I practically ran to my closet and wore a black shirt with black hearts all over it, light blue jeans, black biker boots with blue flannel inside and a black beanie. I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair. I decided to keep it down and started my makeup.  
After my makeup, I walked downstairs with my school bag which was black and was covered with flowers. As I reached the bottom of the staircase I could smell pancakes. I looked into the kitchen and saw Bella in her pajamas making blueberry pancakes in her pj's. I set my bag next to the door and stood next to Bella. " Good morning Bella. " I greeted my older sister.  
" Morning Aubrey. " Bella greeted me.  
" How 'bout you go take a shower and get ready for school and I'll take it from here. " I told Bella not taking no for an answer. " Either this or I'll make you wear makeup and heels for a whole month. " Bella looked terrified, she hated wearing makeup and heels.  
" Fine, just don't burn anything. " She said.  
" I won't I learned from the best. " I replied back to her as I took control. Bella then ran upstairs to take a shower just as Charlie came down. " Hey, dad! " I shouted as I flipped a pancake. " There are pancakes ready on the counter. " I said to him.  
" Thanks, Bree! " Charlie said, thankful. " So has Bells found out yet, about you being a hunter? " Charlie whispered cautiously. We both knew she wouldn't make a good hunter. She'd get herself killed on the first hunt with her clumsiness.  
" Are you kidding? She'd get herself killed. I not telling until I have too. And that means you aren't either, understand? " I told him horrified if she actually did find out.  
" Alright, we both know that's the last thing we want. " Charlie said.  
" The last thing you want what? " Bella asked us while coming down the stairs. As I turned the stove off from finishing the pancakes I just told her what she wanted to hear.  
" To be late for school. We have 20 minutes left. We'd better hurry. " I lied to her. She nodded. As she sat down next to me, I gulped down my pancakes and put my plate in the sink and quickly ran upstairs.  
" Come on! We 10 minutes left! " Bella screamed for me. I ran into my room grabbing my cell and a knife and slid the knife in my boot and covered it with the bottom of my jeans.  
" I'm coming! I forgot my cell! " I partially lied to Bella as I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag.

* * *

**Skip To School Parking Lot**

As Bella parked her truck I saw that people were staring at us. We both got out of the old red truck.  
" I'm going to go get our schedules, you wanna come? " Bella asked me.  
I looked up at the sky and felt the light rain hit my face. " No, it's not that bad, I'll stay out here. " I told her. As Bella walked away and into the building, I was then surrounded by guys asking me to go on dates with them and be their girlfriend and even marry them. " Ummm, thank you really, but I have a boyfriend. " I told them kindly. As I saw Bella walk to me I gave her my and she pulled me out of the 'wanting a relationship crowd'. " Thanks, Bells, I don't think I would've made it. " I thanked her dramatically. Bella rolled her eyes at my dramatics and gave me my schedule.  
" Okay, so it looks like we have two out of our six classes together, which are: Mathematics and Gym. Okay? " Bella explained. I nodded and separated into our classes. First-class, I had history while Bella had English. In the first period, I met Sean Coleman and Sarah Torres. Sarah and I get along pretty well. In the second period, Bella and I met Angela Weber and Tyler Crowley. In the third period, I met Mike Newton. He's such a player. I also met Jackson Moore and Thomas Andrews. Then came lunch. I got my food which consisted of a salad, a ruby red apple, and a water bottle. I then met up with Angela and sat next to her and Bella sat next to me. At the table, the only person I haven't met was Jessica Stanley and I have one word to describe her as which is 'Bitch'. She really doesn't care about anyone but herself. I also met Eric Yorkie who was nice. Then Tyler kissed mine and Bella's cheeks before running and Mike chasing after him.  
We all talked until Bella asked " Who are they? " I looked to who she set her eyes on and saw four students. They were weird. They were pale and had golden-like eyes. "They're the Cullens, adopted by doctor and Mrs. Cullen. The blonde girl that's Rosalie Hale and the big dark-haired guy that's Emmett Cullen, their like together-together. " Jessica explained  
" Jess their not really related. " Angela said defending the Cullens.  
" I know but it's still weird. Anyways the short dark-haired girl is Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain. Doctor Cullen is like this doctor slash matchmaker. " Jessica continued.  
" I wish he'd adopt me. " Angela joked with a smile. I giggled at Angela's antics.  
" What about him? " Bella said pointing out another guy who was also pale and had golden-like eyes. He had brown hair and he was perfect, they all were.  
" Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous but apparently, nobody here is good enough for him. " Jessica added in while playing with her food. She probably got rejected. I noticed Bella was looking at the Cullens table and Edward was looking at Bella. Wow, she's totally falling for him.  
After lunch, I went to my next class which was Italian. Good, I always wanted to learn Italian. I already know and am fluent in Spanish, Latin, French, and German. Latin, I learned when I was ten because of the whole hunting thing, Spanish, I learned in third grade, French, I learned in ninth grade, and I learned German last year. While in Italian class I met Lorenzo Guerra who is actually from Italy.  
In my fifth period, Bella and I learned something from math. Bella learned that she's pretty good and I learned that I hated math but was also good at it. Finally, gym class came, my favorite class. We were first running a few laps and then playing volleyball. I was awesome but Bella not so much. So I had to make sure she didn't get the ball and didn't hit anyone.  
After class, we jumped into Bella's truck and drove home. Once home I ran to my room and did my homework although I did get stuck on some problems with math. So I decided to call Sam Winchester.  
" Hey, Sam! " I shouted through the phone happy to hear him.  
_" Hey, Aubrey. "_ He responded back just as happy as I was.  
" I need help. " I said sadly.  
_" With what? Your not hunting are you? "_ He asked me worried.  
" Hahahaha! No, not hunting. " I giggled at him. He was always like a big brother that I've always wanted but never had.  
_" Then what? "_ He asked again, trying to find out what the problem was.  
" Math! " I said dramatically.  
_" Hahahaha! Alright, give me the problems. "_ He laughed at my antics. I was always dramatic when I wanted to be. It always lightened up the tension.  
" Yay! " I yelled happily. I missed Sam, he's like the older brother I always wanted.  
As I gave Sam the problems, he helped me, explaining everything better. _'He'd be a great math teacher!'_ I thought.  
_**" Hey, Sam, who you talking to? "**_ Dean asked as I assumed he'd just entered the room.  
_" It's Aubrey. "_ Sam answered handing the phone to him knowing we'd want to talk to each other.  
" Hey, Dean. I miss you. " I said tears forming in my eyes. I haven't seen him for a few months and life as a hunter is pretty hard since we don't normally live long lives.  
_**" Hey Aubrey, I miss you too. "**_ Dean said to me.  
" I love you so much, both of you. " I said tears falling down my face.  
**_" I love you too. "_** He said.


	3. Talking To Dean And Sam

**Then**

_While doing my math homework I got stuck on some problems. So I decided to call Sam Winchester._  
_" Hey, Sam! " I shouted through the phone happy to hear him._  
_" Hey, Aubrey. " He responded back just as happy as I was._  
_" I need help. " I said sadly._  
_" With what? Your not hunting are you? " He asked me worried._  
_" Hahahaha! No, not hunting. " I giggled at him._ _He was always like a big brother that I never had._  
_" Then what? " He asked again, trying to find out what the problem was._  
_" Math! " I said dramatically._  
_" Hahahaha! Alright, give me the problems. " He laughed at my antics. I was always dramatic when I wanted to be. It always lightened up the tension._  
_" Yay! " I yelled happily. I missed Sam, he's like the older brother I always wanted._  
_As I gave Sam the problems, he helped me, explaining everything better. __'He'd be a great math teacher!'_ I thought.  
_" Hey, Sam, who you talking to? " Dean asked __as I assumed he'd just entered the room._  
_" It's Aubrey. " Sam answered handing the phone to him knowing we'd want to talk to each other._  
_" Hey, Dean. I miss you. " I said tears forming in my eyes.__ I haven't seen him for a few months and life as a hunter is pretty hard since we don't normally live long lives._  
_" Hey Aubrey, I miss you too. " Dean said to me._  
_" I love you so much, both of you. " I said tears falling down my face._

* * *

_" I love you too, we both do. So did Bella find out yet, about the hunting thing? Or that you're dating me."_ Dean asked me curiosity laced in his voice.  
" She knows that I'm dating someone but not who. With the hunting thing, no and I hope she never finds out. " I told Dean.  
_" So how is Forks? I can't believe that's actually a place."_ Dean asked me.  
" I know right! " I said giggling. " Forks is very rainy and I know your not gonna like this but today almost every guy was crowding around me asking me to date them, be their girlfriend, marry them. " I said knowing he doesn't like anyone touching his girl A.K.A me.  
_" Your right, I don't like that. One - we're dating, two - you're my girlfriend, and three - the only guy your marrying is me. "_ Dean said obviously angry that someone is trying to take me away from him. _" Remind me to take you on a date soon, okay? "_ Dean asked me.  
" Okay, I will. " I answered.  
_" And if anyone flirts with you again, I'll kill them. "_ Dean said threatening any guy that wanted to date me.  
" Hahaha, I know you will. " I giggled at Dean. He was always protective of me. " Oh, did you find out who got you out of hell. "  
_" No, not yet. Why? "_ Dean asked me.  
" I want to thank them for bringing you back. " I said with a smile on my face.  
_" Alright, I'll remember that. "_ He responded.  
" I'm sure you will. " I added.  
" Aubrey, dinner! " Bella shouted for me.  
" I have to go, Bella's calling me for dinner. " I said, saddened. I loved hearing his voice.  
_" Okay, I love you. "_ Dean said.  
" Love you too. Tell Sam I said bye. " I said back to him.  
_" I will, bye. "_ He said.  
" Bye. " I said, lonely and hung up. I left my cell on my bed and walked downstairs.  
I sat down and ate dinner as Bella, Charlie and I talked about work and school.  
After cleaning the dishes I walked upstairs, showered and went to bed listening to Dean's words over and over again _'I love you'_ and dreamt of Dean and me having a normal life and few little ones running around us.


	4. He's Not Here

**Aubrey's POV**

I woke up at 4:30 am today. I got out of bed and put some gym clothes and went out for a run. I came back 45 minutes later and took a shower and changed into a red long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and black vans. I put my hair in a half-up-half-down do. I then did my makeup and came downstairs and made eggs and bacon for everyone.  
After I finished cooking, we all sat at the table and talked a bit. It was very awkward since Bella and Charlie don't really have a relationship and I didn't really feel like starting a conversation like I usually do.  
" Okay, well let's go to go to school or we'll be late. " I said saving both Bella and Charlie from anymore awkwardness. Bella put the dishes in the sink and we both got in the truck and went to school as Charlie went to the station.  
As Bella parked the car I jumped out with my bag on my shoulder and went over to my friends as Bella went over to hers. " He's not here. " Bella said. I then noticed Bella was next to me. I looked over to the Cullens and saw that Edward wasn't here.  
" Sorry Bells. Maybe he's sick. " I said giving her hope.  
" Yeah, maybe. " Bella said hopefully. I smiled.  
We then went to classes and got on with our day.

**One Week Later  
**  
I spent my whole weekend talking to Dean and Sam and hanging out with my friends from school. As I got ready for school I listened to Bella walking down the stairs and getting breakfast.  
" Hey, dad. " Bella greeted Charlie.  
" Hey Bells. Your sister still upstairs. " Charlie said knowingly.  
" Yep. " Bella answered popping the 'p'.  
" Hey!" I mocked offense while walking down the stairs.  
I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and poured myself some Cheerios and added milk. I then continued to eat as Charlie told Bella and me that he put new tires on that old truck. I put Bella's and my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag and followed Bella outside. Once I closed the front door I saw Bella fall on her ass. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to help Bella up but slipped and fell on my own ass. Then Bella laughed.  
" Ha! Carma! " Bella yelled at me.  
Charlie helped us both up. We then headed to the truck both being careful of the ice. As Charlie headed to work.  
As Bella parked the truck I saw Edward in the side mirror next to his family staring at the truck. I hit Bella in the shoulder and as she was about to yell at me as to why I hit her I told her that Edward was here. We both got out of the truck. Bella saw Edward and walked over to me.  
" So he's alive. " I said to Bella as to she hit me in the arm. " Ow! What the hell was that for! " I asked her annoyed.  
" Be nice. " She told me while glaring into my eyes.  
" Okay, okay. Touchy aren't we. " I said getting another glare. I then put my hands up in surrender. The bell rang and we all headed to class.

**Skip To Parking Lot**

" So you like Eddy, huh. " I said while walking with my sister to the truck.  
" Aubrey, who are they. " Bella asked me with worry in her voice. I looked over to where she was and saw my dream. Dean and Sam Winchester standing in front of their car. I gasped and then I squealed and I jumped into Dean's arms. Once Dean let me go I hugged Sam for dear life, my boys were here!  
After we stopped hugging I told Baby " Aww, Baby do you think I would forget about you? I love ya! " Dean and Sam both laughed at me. I then remembered I was at school and I had Bella here.  
" Oh, I almost forgot. Bella this is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. " I said Pointing to each. " And of course this is Baby, the best car ever. " I added. Bella waved, normal Bella.  
Then we heard tires screeching and saw Tyler's van coming for us. Dean pulled me out of the way just a second before the car hit us and Sam... Edward! Edward saved my sister. How did he stop the damn van? I looked at the boys as they looked at me. I ran over to Bella as Edward left.  
" Bella are you okay? Are you hurt? " I questioned Bella.  
" I'm fine. " Bella told me. A minute later an ambulance came and took Bella and Tyler to the hospital. We agreed Dean would take the truck back to the house and meet us at the hospital as Sam drove us to the hospital.  
" Bella! Bella are you okay? " I asked my sister again.  
" I'm fine. Really. " Bella reassured me as the doctor turned to me.  
" I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and it seems your sister is fine. " Doctor Cullen told me. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.  
" Yeah, it appears Edward saved her. Did you see? " Charlie asked as to which I was nodding in agreement. The doors opened again and Dean and Sam came towards us. " Dean, Sam it's nice to see you guys again. How's everything? " Charlie asked them.  
" Us, we're fine. " Dean answered.  
" Wait, Dad, you know them? " Bella asked Charlie.  
" Yeah, their a friend of mines kids. He was a marine, died in a car accident. Anyway, how's Bobby, does he know. " Charlie asked the boys. To which Dean and Sam looked down. " You didn't tell him you were alive, did you? " Charlie asked. The boys shook their heads and I looked shocked.  
" You didn't tell Bobby? Great now we're all in trouble. Tomorrow you guys are leaving and telling him everything, understand? " I demanded them. They both nodded their heads and left for the house.

**Skip To House**

We were all laughing as we told stories about our hunting trips and ate pizza Charlie ordered an hour ago. Bella actually went upstairs and fell asleep immediately. After dinner one of the boys slept on the couch and one slept on the chair. The next day the boys left to Bobby's and Bella and I went to school.


	5. Meeting An Angel

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
As Bella drove us home, she wouldn't stop talking about Edward and I was getting annoyed.  
" Aubrey, Edward invited me to their house! He wants me to meet his family! What if they don't like me? " Bella rambled.  
" Bella! " I shouted at her, gaining her attention. " I'm sure they'll like you. " I told her. Bella smiled. " Now can you please stop rambling and keep your eyes on the road. " I added. Bella nodded her head focused on the road.  
As we pulled up to the house I jumped out and headed into the house and went up to my room to start on my homework. I saw that Bella was doing the same before she made dinner. After my homework, I came downstairs to help Bella with dinner. We were having baked salmon with a side of mashed potatoes and a small bowl of salad. Right after we finished cooking dinner Charlie came through the door.  
" Hey, dad. How was work? " I greeted Charlie.  
" Fine. How was school? " Charlie asked us.  
" Boring as usual. " I answered setting three filled plates on the table.  
" Okay. " Bella answered getting two glasses and filled them with water and placed them beside mine and her plate. She then grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and placed it in front of Charlie.  
" Thank you, Bella, Aubrey. " Charlie thanked with a smile. We then started eating and talked about what we're doing on the weekend. Charlie was going fishing with Harry Clearwater, Bella was going to Edward's to meet his family, and I was going to. . . well, I don't exactly know what I 'll do but I'm sure I'll find something. After I washed the dishes and Bella dried, we both gone upstairs and went to bed.  
The next morning I woke up at 4:30 like usual and decided to go for a run. As I exited the house I put my earbuds in and listened to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum and started to run. I decided to run for another hour and came home at 6:30. I went upstairs and took a hot shower as I was soaking wet because the stupid Forks weather wouldn't let me run a morning without rain. I got out of the shower and headed to my room and changed into a red plaid shirt, denim jeans, white vans, and a denim jacket. I then sat at my vanity and applied light makeup and put my hair in a ponytail with a braid on the side.  
After getting ready I came downstairs and grabbed a bowl and a box of Cheerios. I was about to eat my breakfast until I saw Bella.  
" Hey Bells, let me do your hair. " I said to as I ate a spoonful of cereal as she gave me a no-way-in-hell-am-I-letting-you-do-my-hair look. " Come on, you'll look amazing. " I whined to Bella as she rolled her eyes.  
" Fine. " Bella said grumpily.  
" Okay, go get my straightener from my bottom left drawer of my vanity. Okay? " I ordered her. She nodded and went upstairs for my straightener. I ate as fast as I could so my cereal wouldn't get soggy, ugh! Bella then came downstairs with the straightener.  
" Okay, so I have thirty minutes before Edward gets here, right? " I asked Bella which she nodded. I then started straightening Bella's hair. I finished that and started doing one of my favorite hairstyles, The Waterfall. I finished her hair with a minute and a half to spare. " Done! " I said proudly.  
" Wow, thanks, Aubrey! " Bella said amazed as she looked in the mirror. Just then we both heard the doorbell. " Bye, wish me luck and be careful. I love you. " Bella told me before she left out the door.  
" Good luck and I will. Same for you and I love you too. " I said back to her. After they left I washed my bowl and put my straightener back in its place and sat on my bed and read a book.  
About ten minutes later I got a call from Bella.  
" Sup Bells! " I shouted into the phone.  
" Hey, Aubrey. "Bella said smiling at her silliness.  
" So why you calling. Aren't you supposed to be with Eddy? " I said.  
" One, his name is Edward, not Eddy, two, he's right next to me, and three, they want to meet you. Do you think you can come? " Bella asked.  
" Sure, I'll come. I'll be- " I started saying but stopped as I saw a man in a trench coat standing in MY room, looking right at me. " Bella call dad, tell him we have an intruder. " I said slowly.  
" Lock the door! " Bella screamed into the phone.  
" I would do that if he wasn't in my room. Call dad now! " I said before I hung up, threw my cell on my bed and grabbed my knife from under my pillow and stabbed the intruder in the shoulder. But surprisingly he didn't even flinch. I stood back and tried to stab him again but he stopped me, twisted my hand to make me drop my knife. Which successfully he did and put two fingers two my forehead and I instantly blacked out.

**Bella's POV**

" I would do that if he wasn't in my room. Call dad now! " Then the phone went dead. I started to cry as I dialed Charlie's number and called him.  
" Dad! " I shouted afraid for my little sister.  
" Hey Bells, what's wrong? " Charlie asked noticing the fear in my voice.  
" It's Aubrey! She said there's an intruder in her room and to call you. " I told him crying.  
" Alright, I'm on my way! " Charlie said sounding fearful for his youngest daughter and hung up.  
I put my phone in my back pocket and turned to Edward and the others. " Come on, we're going to my house. " I said crying. Edward put me on his back and we all ran to my house. We all ran into the house and into Aubrey's room and saw nothing except a bloody knife on the floor. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. I then heard footsteps running up the stairs. I turned to see- dad! He ran into my arms and hugged me while looking into Aubrey's room.

**Audrey's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw I was on a couch. I looked around and saw Dean, Sam, and Bobby staring at me. I then sat up and out of the corner of my eye and saw the intruder who kidnapped me. I instantly stood up feeling light-headed. Okay, maybe that was a bad idea. I walked back towards Sam and Dean.  
" Hey, it's okay. This is Cas, he's a friend. We told him to get you but I guess things didn't go as planned. " Dean explained.  
" You think! " I yelled at Dean.  
" Cas, tell her. Tell her what you are. " Dean told Cas, to which he nodded.  
" My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord. I apologize for frightening you. " Castiel apologized which I took. I smiled.  
" Well, now that I know that you didn't mean it I forgive you. Besides it's his fault, he's the one who told you to get me and bring me here. " I told Castiel pointing to Dean and slapping his arm.  
" Hey! " Dean said mock offended while rubbing his arm.  
Castiel then began telling me about angels and that he possessed a man named Jimmy Novak, who allowed Castiel to possess him. He then explained to me what angels could do. Then he told me I was brought here to help stop the apocalypse, that I was destined, like Sam and Dean.  
" Okay, but before we start you need to take me back to my house. I need to get my weapons and a bag of clothes. Plus I need to say goodbye to Charlie and Bella. " I explained to Castiel to which he nodded. He grabbed my shoulder and just like that, we were in the living room.  
Charlie had a gun and shot Castiel in the chest. " No! " I screamed. Castiel healed Jimmy and nodded to me, signaling that he was okay. " Dad, what the hell! " I yelled at Charlie.  
" He took you and your screaming at me for shooting him! " Charlie yelled at me.  
" Dad, he's an angel of the Lord that's possessing an innocent man. And no Castiel healed him before he died. " I told him. " Besides Dean told him to bring me back to Bobby's. " I added.  
I then went up to my room and started packing clothes and then got my bag full of weapons out of my closet. I came downstairs pulling dad into another room and told him everything about the apocalypse and what I learned at Bobby's. I said goodbye to Bella and Charlie and stood next to Castiel who gripped my shoulder again. I next thing I knew was that I was back in Bobby's house.


	6. Possessed Dolls

**Also for this chapter, I got inspired by another author who I sadly don't remember their name. But anyways I give the credit to them.**

* * *

** Aubrey's POV**

For the past four months, I've been on the road stopping the apocalypse because that is just what I've always wanted to do, note the sarcasm. While trying to stop the end of the world, we've been on cases since we don't have any leads. I've also been doing online school so I could graduate. Castiel has been called up to heaven, trying to figure out Lucifer's next move. Currently, it's eight in the morning and we're at a diner in Somerset, Pennsylvania searching the newspapers for any clues on the apocalypse and cases.  
" Hey, I think we got a case. " Sam told Dean and I. " In Addison, Maine there's a mansion called Wilmington Mansion reported to be haunted. " Sam read from the article in the newspaper.  
" So, the ghosts aren't harming anyone. " Dean said obviously not interested.  
" Teenagers have been going into the mansion on dares or getting proof. Four teenagers have gone into the mansion and never came out. They've been reported missing. " Sam continued, interesting Dean.  
" Well then let's go. We don't have anything on Lucifer so let's go. " I told the boys standing up. Dean paid for the breakfast and we all jumped in the car and headed towards Addison, Maine.

* * *

As Dean parked the car, I got us a room with two queens. Dean and Sam then came in with the bags and followed me to the room we'd be staying in. I unlocked the door and walked in with the boys right behind me. Dean put our bags under one bed which is probably ours and Sam put his bags under the other bed.  
" Okay, who's doing what? " I asked Sam and Dean.  
" I'll research about the house, you and Dean go and ask the victims families what they know. " Sam informed us. Dean and I nodded and went through our bags for our FBI uniforms. I got out a white long-sleeved shirt, a black overcoat, a black skirt, and black heels. I then put my hair up in a ponytail.  
After I finished getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dean dressed in his navy blue suit.  
" I have to say, you look good in a suit. " Dean flirted.  
" Aw, thanks, babe. " I said as I walked towards him and kissed him. We then made our way out of the motel and went to our first victim's house.  
After visiting three families, we have gotten nothing. We were knocking on the front door of the last family.  
" Hello? " A brunette woman greeted.  
" Hello. We're the FBI agents Martin and Gale. " Dean said pointing to himself and me. " We're here to ask you some questions about your daughter's disappearance, along with three other teenagers. " Dean continued.  
" Yes come in, come in. " The mother said inviting us in. We gathered in the living room and started asking her if she knew anything.  
" Do you know where she went? " I asked her.  
" No. She said she was going to meet up with her friends and that she'd be back at ten. But she never came home. " The woman informed us, breaking down at the last part. " I'm sorry. " She apologized.  
" No, it's okay. We're going to find your daughter I promise you. " I told her. After asking a few more questions we then grabbed some food from the diner and headed back to the motel.  
" Hey, Sam. Did you get anything? " I asked.  
" Yeah. I searched into the past and I learned that there was a family named The Wilmington's, who lived in the house in the 1860s. Get this, Thomas Wilmington murdered his wife, two daughters, and son with a shotgun while they were sleeping. " Sam informed us.  
" I'm going to kill this some of a bitch. " Dean said angrily.

**Skip To Creepy Haunted Mansion**

Once we were outside the mansion. We got what we needed from the trunk and headed inside. There were three floors and a basement. So Dean and Sam would do the first floor and Sam would also do the basement. Dean would do the second floor, while I did the third floor.  
I walked the two flights of stairs and came to a stop at the top of the third floor. I started looking around the dark hallway as my flashlight was the only light source I had. I saw that there were four rooms. I opened the first one and walked in. It turned out to be a master bedroom. I searched around for anything weird or anyone. Nothing. I exited the room and opened the second bedroom. It was a beautiful girly bedroom with two beds. I presumed it would be the two teenaged girls' room. I looked around a bit more than the first. There were black and white pictures on the dresser, a vanity and a few vases where flowers would've been. I exited the room and came to the third bedroom. It was a little boy's room where I presumed the boy stayed in. There were toys all over the place. And strangely clown rag dolls. I shivered a bit knowing I hated dolls.  
I exited the room quickly and started to turn the door to the fourth room but it was jammed. I put my weight on the door and jammed the door open successfully. I saw four teenagers. Two girls and two boys. They looked to be around 15 - 17 years old. They looked startled at me at first, then they seemed glad. Hope shone in their eyes as tears streamed down their faces. They were all huddled together for protection and/or warmth. As I was about to walk over to them to help them out, the door slammed shut in my face making me fall over. As I got up I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly and noticed three dolls from the kid's room. They had glowing red eyes and there was laughter coming from everywhere around me. I shouted back to the teenagers locked in the room, " I'm coming back for you, I promise! " I ran down the two flights of stairs as the dolls were being thrown at me.  
" Dean! Sam! " I yelled for help. The guys came out of a room and had questionable faces. I ran over to Dean out of breath, trying to tell him what happened.  
" I found. . . them. . . the teenagers. Possessed. . . dolls were thrown. . . at me! "  
Sam and Dean started having their silent mind conversations again.  
" Alright I'll go burn the bodies of the father and son and you two can get teenagers out. " Sam said. We both nodded as Sam left with car keys after Dean unwillingly gave them up.

**Skipping Ahead Because I'm Lazy. Sorry.**

The father of the family threw Dean against the wall and threw me down a flight of stairs (which hurts a lot btw). Evil red-eyed dolls were walking towards me and one of them had a knife. Where it got the knife, I have no idea. I got up and started kicking the dolls away but they kept coming back. Man, I hate dolls! I then saw the father picking Dean up and strangling him. Shit! I started to run over to help Dean while kicking those stupid dolls out of the way when the father ghost burst into flames, dropping Dean. The same with the little boy. I raced over to see if Dean was alright, he was. I then opened the door and let the four teenagers out. They were glad and ran out of the house. Dean called the police and they were soon taken to the hospital and their families were notified.  
Sam picked us up in the Impala(Baby) and we left to get a well-needed rest at the motel.


	7. Finding A Horseman

**Aubrey's POV**

We entered Bobby's house and walked into his library. We saw Bobby sitting in his chair with a cup of whiskey in his hand.  
" Hey, Bobby. You said you found something on Lucifer? " I asked sitting down on the couch next to Dean and Sam.  
" Yeah. In here. " Bobby said handing us a book.  
" You found . . . Lucifer . . . in a book? " Dean said confused looking at Bobby.  
" No, you idjit! I found something about Lucifer in the book! " Bobby yelled at Dean's stupidity. " The four horsemen of the apocalypse. It's all in the bible. " Bobby informed us. At that moment one of Bobby's phones rang. " Hello? " Bobby said into the phone.  
" Bobby, it's me, Rufus! I need backup down here in River Pass, Colorado, there's a whole army of demons down here! " Rufus yelled into the phone.  
" Alright, I'll send Dean, Sam, and Aubrey down there. okay? " Bobby said back into the phone.  
" Alright, but you better hurry. " Rufus said and hung up.  
Bobby hung the phone up. " You three need to help out Rufus and some other hunters down in Phoenix. They're having a demon war down there. " We all nodded our heads and said our goodbyes to Bobby and jumped in the car and headed to Phoenix.

**Skip To Phoenix**

When we finally got to Phoenix we had to stop the car since the bridge to go over to where the demons are was collapsed. We got out of the car and jumped over to the other side of the bridge and started walking towards town.  
Once we got to town we saw cars with the doors open, the radios on. A simple word to describe what it looked like was a ' Ghost town. ' I looked around astonished at the sight. It looked horrible.  
We walked further into town and saw the one and only Ellen.  
" Hey, Ellen. " Dean said. The only response Ellen gave was a splash of holy water in his face. He spits the holy water out of his mouth and replied, " I'm not a demon. " Ellen started walking, which we followed towards a church.  
After we were all in the church Ellen turned around and said " I missed you, boys. I missed you most of all, Aubrey. " I smiled as she then slapped Dean's face and said " Really, you couldn't pick up the phone for once. You better add me to speed dial after this is over. "  
" Yes, ma'am. " Dean replied.  
Ellen turned around and knocked on the door. " Hey, it's me. " She said to the person inside the room. The door opened revealing about a dozen people. We planned on teaching everyone how to shoot so we could take out the demons and send them back to hell. We were going to need some guns and salt, so Dean and Sam went to get them.

**Dean's POV**

Sammy and I walked out of the church and Sam said " You get the guns, I'll get the salt. "  
" No, we're going together. " I told Sam.  
" What's up with you. First, you don't want me to go and now we need to go together. " He said giving me a bitch face. " Where the demons are. " Sam added.  
" No - " I started.  
" Then let's do this professionally. " Sam said angrily before walking away. I then started walking to the gun store that I saw earlier.  
I got shotguns, ammunition, everything you'll need to shoot a gun. I started walking back to the grocery store. I walked in and called out Sam's name. I walked over to him and saw two bodies with blood over the floor. I then saw the demon knife in his hand. I was relieved he wasn't using his demon powers.  
We both started walking back to the church with everything we needed in our hands. We walked into the room and started teaching everyone how to work a gun and shoot.  
" Alright, I'm going out there. " Ellen told Sam, Aubrey and I.  
" Why? " I asked.  
" I need to find Jo. She is out there, somewhere and I'm sitting here on my ass. " Ellen said.  
" I'll go with you. " Sam said standing up.  
" No, wait. Can we talk? " I asked Sam. Sam and I walked out of the room. " I'm going with Ellen, you're staying here with them. " I continued.  
" What, no! Is it because you don't trust because I'm past that. I've learned my lesson. " Sam said.  
" Are you sure about that. "I said. Sam pushed me against the wall and walked back into the room.

**Sam's POV**

We were walking down the street when Ellen asked " So what's up with you and your brother. "  
" Nothing, it's just the stress of the job. " I said. " So you and Jo are hunting. " I added.  
" Yeah. But I'm keeping an eye on her. " Ellen said. We then stopped looking at the smoke in the sky.  
" Look. " I said. We started walking closer and hid behind a shed. I looked into a window and saw a demon. " This isn't adding up. Demons don't get cold. " I continued before I was thrown up against the shed from a demon. While we were fighting, Ellen was fighting with Jo. Jo held her against the shed and said " Get out of my mom you black-eyed bitch. " Ellen then punched Jo while I was hit with the butt of a shotgun. " Ellen, run! " I yelled before I blacked out.

**Aubrey's POV**

We were waiting in the room until we heard knocking at the door. Dean stood up and looked through the peek hole and opened the door. Ellen. Ellen then told us everything that happened.  
" Has anything weird happen before the demons came. " Dean asked Father.  
" The river ran polluted all of a sudden. " Father said after turning around.  
" When? " Dean asked.  
" Last Wednesday. The demons started showing up the next day. " The soldier said standing next to Father.  
" Anything else? Anything weird? " Dean asked again.  
" Maybe, but it's pretty random. " The soldier said.  
" Good, random is good. " Dean said.  
" A shooting star. That count. Real big. Also last Wednesday. " The soldier said. Dean looked like he was remembering something.  
" Yeah, that counts. " Dean said before getting up and going the bookshelf and getting a Bible and sitting back down. He flipped towards the end in revelations.  
" So uh, you think all of this comes from outer space? " The soldier asked.  
" This isn't ex files, pal. " Dean told the soldier. " And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch. And there it fell upon the river. The star's name was wormwood and there, many men died. " Dean read from the Bible.  
" Revelations 8:10. Are you saying this is about the apocalypse!? " Father yelled not believing the end of the world has come.  
" Possibly. Now, these omens belong to what? " Dean asked.  
" The Four Horsemen. " Father answered.  
" Which one rides a red horse? " Dean asked again knowing who this is.  
" War. " Father answered again.  
" That cherry Mustang parked on main. " Dean said looking at Ellen and I. Ellen nodded.  
" You can't pick a car is - " Father started.  
" It's the way I roll. " Dean interrupted. " I mean think about it. If War's a dude and he's messing with our heads. " Dean said.  
" Cutting us off each other. " Ellen said.  
" You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. " Dean said. Ellen nodded. " They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all? What if we're all just killing each other. " Dean said knowing he's right.  
" Wait, just back up, it's the apocalypse? " Father asked.  
" Sorry Padre. " Dean apologized.  
" So now you're saying there are no demons and that War is a guy. " The soldier said.  
" You believed crazy before. " Dean said. We all then turned our heads to the door as we heard someone pounding on the door. The soldier opened the door with a sweaty Rodger walking through.  
" I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're going to pick us off one by one. " Roger said panting.  
" Wait, wait, wait. What? " I said knowing that's not right.  
" I thought you said there were no demons? " The soldier asked.  
" There's not. Where did you go? " Dean asked.  
" I thought someone should go and find out what they're planning. " Rodger defended himself.  
" Did you see the demons and what did they say exactly? " Dean asked. Dean, Roger, and the soldier kept on arguing about if they're really going to die and if there really are demons. About a minute later Roger winked and turned his ring.  
" Look at their eyes. Their demons! " Rodger shouted. Everyone in the room stared at us and gasped and raised their guns at us.  
" Go, go, go! " Dean shouted at Ellen and me. We all ran out of the church and followed Ellen to the house where Sam, Rufus, and Jo were.

**Jo's POV**

_**BOOM!**_

Rufus and I went to the bay window expecting to see a limbless demon but we saw nothing. Rufus went closer to the window and checked outside and then turned around probably wondering why it went off when all of a sudden he was pulled out of the window.  
" Rufus! " I shouted. I was then dragged and pushed up against the wall with my gun by my mother who was possessed by a demon.  
" Now you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle. I am not a demon. There are no demons, it's war, the horseman. Alright, all of this is a hallucination. " My mother said. I looked confused and looked into her eyes and they turned back to her brown eyes.  
" Mom. " I said and hugged her. " Sorry for punching you. " Then Dean, Rufus, and Aubrey came in through the door. My mom pointed her gun at them.  
" Are we all on the same page? " She asked to which they nodded.  
" Where's Sam? " Aubrey asked Rufus.  
" Upstairs. " He replied. Dean went upstairs to get his brother while Aubrey stayed and came over to me.  
" How are you? " She asked.  
" Fine, just hoping this will all be over. You? " I asked her.  
" I've been better. We really need to catch up later, huh? " She asked me. I nodded laughing and hugging her. Ever since I met Aubrey when we were ten, we've been great friends.

**Time Skip**  
**Aubrey's POV**

Dean and Sam left to find War while Jo, Ellen, Rufus, and I stayed and tried to stop everybody shooting and killing each other. Rufus was going around the house and yelling at everyone to 'ceasefire.' Ellen went out to help the priest from bleeding out while Jo and I were carefully taking the pipe bombs down without blowing ourselves up. Finally, the shooting stopped which meant Dean and Sam stopped War and got his ring.  
I was walking with Jo towards her and Ellen's car when I saw Dean and Sam talking, well more like arguing. I then saw Sam get his bag out of the car and jump into the back of a truck.  
" You take care, alright? " Jo said to me.  
" Yeah, you too. You and your mom drive safe alright? " I told her and Ellen walked up to us.  
" Love ya, girl and watch out for him. " Jo said pointing over to Dean.  
" Yeah, I will. " I said and hugged Jo. I hugged Ellen and said goodbye to them both and walked over to Dean. " Hey, it's going to be alright. He just needs some time. " I told him and hugged Dean. We then got in the Impala and got the hell out of dodge.


	8. Married And Telling Bella

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
It has been a month since Dean and I married. I graduated the day Dean proposed to me and I have been the happiest wife in the world. I am also two months pregnant with Dean's child. The answer, Dean and I kind of got a little carried away a couple of months ago, with all the stress of the apocalypse, so yeah. We decided to not go on a honeymoon since our job is hunting and we don't want anything bad to happen. So we had a small quick wedding. We loved it, it was perfect.  
Anyways I've met Bella's husband, Edward, and daughter, Renesme and their family. They're very nice but they're not human. They don't harm anyone so we keep hunters away from them and let them live in peace. But it's also been a month and a half since Sam left. Its been hard without Sam around. Dean currently works as a police officer since we don't get paid hunting. He just finished the academy about a week ago, thanks to Charlie.  
We also have a beautiful two-story house. The siding is like a forest green with white trimming and windows. We also have a small deck on the second floor in the front of the house and a brown door on the front of the house.  
I am currently going over to Bella's house to talk about how she felt when she was pregnant. I parked my jeep outside Bella's house and knocked on her door. " Hello, Bella. " I greeted my older sister.  
" Hi, Aubrey. Come on inside. " Bella greeted me. I walked inside and saw Renesme. She looked about five now. " Oh - um that's um - " Bella said trying to explain why her daughter looks like a five-year-old.  
" It's okay, Bella. I know what you are. " I told her. She looked astonished as to how I could know.  
" Come with me. Renesme, get in the car. " Bella ordered me and Renesme. We all got in Bella's car. As Bella started the car she told me she was very sorry for getting me into this. I haven't even told her I was pregnant yet.  
We pulled up to a beautiful house. I was amazed. We got out of the car and walked inside the house. As I walked inside I saw the whole family in the living room. What Bella doesn't know is that I texted Dean and Charlie to come over to the Cullens and that we have to tell them.  
" Hello. " I said as Esme welcomed me to sit.  
" Aubrey - " Bella started.  
" Don't, they're not here yet. " I told her. I then heard Dean's Impala and Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway. I smiled as they walked in. I hugged them immediately, then got serious. " Dad, Dean we have to tell her. " I told the two seriously. They just nodded. We all sat down and gave Bella the sign to tell us.  
" Dad, Aubrey, Dean the Cullens and I are . . . vampires. " Bella looked down ashamed to have kept the secret from us. Instead of what Bella thought would happen, we all just sat there, knowing she needed to say something else. " We have to hide you. The Volturi will kill you. " We all just smiled at the fact.  
" We know that your vampires, Bella. " I said giving her a forgiving smile, while Dean was putting his arm around my waist. " And two, we can handle the Volturi, whoever they are. " All the Cullens thought we were crazy.  
" You don't understand. The Volturi will kill you. " Rosalie said with a look of fear.  
" We can handle ourselves. I mean we survived this long. " Dean said looking at Charlie and me.  
" What do you mean 'We survived this long?' " Bella asked afraid what we meant.

" Bella, Dean and I have died multiple times, especially Dean. " I told them staring at Dean at the last part.  
" What!? " Bella yelled at us. If she could cry right now she would. " How are you alive?! " Bella yelled at us again.  
" I guess we're not supposed to die or something, I don't know. " I said.  
" How could I not see your futures? " Alice asked with curiosity. Dean stood up and took off his shirt and showed them his tattoos. But they also saw all his scars and the handprint that he got from when Castiel raised him from Hell.  
" Is that a handprint? " Esme asked with concern. Dean nodded.  
" Yeah, I got it from Cas. " Dean told them.  
" Who's Cas? " Edward asked.  
" Cas is an angel. He's a friend of ours. " Dean explained. Right then Castiel appeared behind Dean.  
" Hey, Cas! " I yelled happy that my best friend was here. After explaining to everyone about Castiel we finally got back on track.  
" Alright, so you know that we're vampires and your not afraid of us. But why did you not tell me? " Bella asked me the look of hurt in her eyes. Dean gave me the look that said ' you don't have to do this ' but I just nodded my head and stood up and faced Bella.

" Bella, the reason I didn't tell you this was because I never wanted them to hurt you. But now that your not human anymore, I don't have to worry that they will. " I said looking at Dean as I continued " Or worse. Bella. Dad, Dean, and I are hunters. We hunt the supernatural that harm humans. " After a bit of silence, Carlisle spoke.  
" What do you mean by 'or worse'? " Carlisle asked. I looked at Dean as to if he wanted to answer, he nodded.  
" When you go to Hell, The Hell, and get tortured. " Dean said.  
" And how do you know this? " Edward asked.  
" Because I've been to Hell. I sold my soul for my brother's life. " Dean answered.  
" Where is your brother? " Jasper asked to which we all sighed.  
" He left about two months ago to take a break from hunting. " Dean replied sadly.

" Is that why you haven't been here all that time. You were hunting? " Bella asked. I nodded sadly.  
" I've been gone to stop the . . . apocalypse. " I said slowly. It kinda sounds crazy, okay really crazy, but it's true. Everyone looked astonished as if they didn't hear me right. We kept talking about each other and what we do.

" Oh, now I want to tell you why I came over in the first place. " I told Bella who nodded.

" Okay, what's that? " She asked.

" What was it like during your pregnancy? " I asked her.

" Um, well it was slow and I had to drink blood bags for a while. Why? " Bella asked.

" No way! " Rosalie shouted happily. " Can I be the godmother?! " Rosalie asked excitedly.

" Wait, you're pregnant?! " Bella asked shocked but happy.

" One, yes, you can and two, yes, I am. " I answered. Bella and Rosalie bounced happily at the news.

" Have you thought of names? " Rosalie asked sitting next to me.

" If the baby's a girl then Joanna Ellen but for a boy, I don't know. " I answered remembering my friend who was like a sister to me and her mother who I greatly admired.

" Were they your friends? " Jasper asked feeling my emotions. I nodded.

" Jo was like another sister and Ellen her mother, who terrified me sometimes were always there. They died a week after our wedding. " I told them a tear falling down my cheek. We told them we would continue this talk later as the three of us left to go home and Castiel was called up to Heaven.  
As Dean and I walked into our house I walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Dean always loved my cooking.  
" So your sister fell in love with a vampire. At least his family doesn't drink from humans, or we would have to kill them. " Dean said while putting his arms around my waist.  
" Yeah. I still am pretty upset that she never told me. " I said frowning.  
" Yeah, but you didn't tell her about hunting. And before you say anything, let me just say that you two were protecting each other. " Dean said. I nodded, he had me there.  
" Go check on all the sigils, I don't want anything getting in and hurting our baby when it's born. " I told him as I finished putting the finishing touches on the hamburgers and putting the fries in the fryer.  
" When do we find out the gender? " Dean asked from the living room.  
" We'll find out this weekend from the doctor's office. " I answered.

**Dean's POV  
**  
After I made sure every sigil we have in the house was okay I came downstairs and kissed Aubrey's neck. " Hey, babe. Everything fine. " I said. We made sigils all over the house to protect our family. We even have guns, holy water, and salt in the basement.  
" Good. When this baby's born, I want him/her to have a great childhood. " Aubrey said while putting the hamburgers on rolls with a side of fries.  
After we ate we went upstairs to bed.  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and held up my wife's hair up. " Morning sickness? " I asked already knowing the answer. She nodded and stood up. I held her so she wouldn't fall and walked her back to bed. " You stay here while I get you something to eat. " I told her before I kissed her forehead.  
I walked into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes. After the pancakes were finished, I put them on a tray along with a glass of orange juice and two pills for Audrey's headache. I walked upstairs with the tray in my hands. I walked into our room and placed the tray in front of Audrey. I then walked back down and grabbed my plate and walked back into our room and sat next to Audrey.  
After we finished I took our plates along with the tray and brought them down to the kitchen and washed them. I walked back into our room to find Audrey sleeping. I tucked her in and fell back to sleep next to her.

**Four And A Half Months Later**  
**Audrey's POV  
**  
While I was watching TV, I heard a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door. But when I saw who it was I was surprised. Sam. " Dean! " I shouted to my husband. " Dean! Dean! " I shouted again as I hugged Sam and invited him inside.  
Dean walked into the room from painting the nursery. He then stopped when he saw Sam. " Dean- " Sam started but was interrupted as Dean hugged his little brother. As Dean and Sam caught up, I saw Bella pull up into the driveway.  
She walked into the house greeted us " Hey Aubrey, Dean. Who's this? " Bella asked.  
" Bella, this is Sam Winchester. Dean's little brother. He's been out of town. " I introduced to her.  
" Sam, this is Bella Cullen. She's Aubrey's older sister. " Dean introduced.  
" Anyways, Dean can you finish painting the nursery, we're gonna go get the furniture. " I told him as he nodded. I walked out of the house and climbed into the car, so Bella, Alice, Rose and I could get the furniture.

**Dean's POV  
**  
Sam and I finished painting the room as I told Sam everything that happened in the past few months.  
" Wow. " Sam said. " I glad you're married to Aubrey. She's good for you, she makes you happy. " Sam added.  
" Yeah. Me too. If you want to stay for a while, you can sleep in our guest room. " I offered Sam.  
" Thanks, but no thanks. I came here because I need your help to finish this. After we end the apocalypse, it's over. Forever. " Sam told me.  
" Really? Are you serious? " I asked completely amazed.  
" Yes, I'm serious. " Sam said.  
" Alright, we'll tell Aubrey, then I'll help you. " I told him and he nodded.  
After a couple of hours of talking, the girls came back with a trailer full of furniture for the nursery. It took another 3 hours for the nursery to be perfect for Aubrey's liking.

" So what are you naming him? " Sam asked curiously.  
" His name is Conrad Ross Winchester! " Aubrey shouted happily. We all went downstairs, Aubrey started to make dinner as Sam and I drank a beer and watched TV while talking some more.


	9. Let's Finish This

**Dean's POV  
**  
" Aubrey we can finish this, our son can live in a world without these demons and will live a normal life. " I said trying to convince my wife. A couple of minutes passed and Aubrey nodded.  
" Okay, but you two better be safe. You understand me. " Aubrey told us. We nodded and hugged her.  
The next day Sam and I packed up and hit the road. I could tell Aubrey was worried before we left. Our job, it's life or death. But I'm doing this for my son and my family.

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
Once I heard the Impala leave down the road, I sat down and cried. I then had an idea of how I could help.  
" Castiel? " I called with tears running down my face. Just then Castiel appeared in front of me. Castiel took one look at me and pulled me into a hug, he learned from us while he was on Earth. He then stopped and looked at me. He wiped away the tears from my eyes and told me what I wanted to hear.  
" I will watch over Sam and Dean, along with other angels. Just in case anything goes wrong. " Castiel told me. I was so happy that I was crying again. I pulled Castiel into a hug while whispering thank you's to him. We stayed in the embrace for another few minutes until Castiel was called up to heaven. Cas then left the room after he said his goodbye. I sat on the couch realizing it's still early in the afternoon. So I decided to visit Bella. Besides the Cullen's have grown on me, and they do make great friends.  
Once at the Cullen's, I walked up to the porch with my six and a half month unborn son. I was about to knock on the door when the door was pulled open to reveal the hyper pixie. She was about to hug the life out of me when she realized I had been crying. She carefully took me into the living room.  
" Rose. " Alice called out to her older and much mature sister. Rose took one look at me and brought me to her side and allowed me to explain. I told them everything. I even told them about Castiel coming and helping me. Rose hugged me softly. After, we talked we went on to another topic and talked for a while until I decided to go home.  
As I drove into the driveway I could see Castiel sitting on the front porch. I got out of the car and walked towards him, wanting to know why he was here and not protecting Sam and Dean. I walked up to the steps knowing I couldn't get up any stairs on my own.  
" Cas, what are you doing here? Why aren't you protecting Dean and Sam? " I asked anger filling me. He promised he would protect them.  
" I have angels watching them from the heavens. I am here to protect and watch over you. Besides Dean asked me to. " Castiel explained. I nodded as he helped me up the porch stairs and into the house. Once he closed and locked the front door, we sat on the couch and talked about everything.

**Castiel's POV  
**  
Hours passed as we talked. Aubrey then fell asleep, as her head lay on my shoulder. I could hear her steady breathing, knowing she was in deep sleep, I picked her up bridal style and flew to her bedroom. I gently placed her down on her bed and covered her up with the blankets.  
I then sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching her protectively. Aubrey was like a little sister to me and I would protect her with my life if I had to. She was so fragile but she had such a fiery spirit, I would protect her from the world. Sadly, she had experienced death and danger as a hunter, but now they would be able to close the gates to Hell for good.  
Through the night Aubrey would have nightmares of Dean going back to Hell and not coming back, not being able to see their son. I stood up and walked towards her. I put my hand on her forehead. Once I did she fell limp and back to her dreams instead of her nightmares, which happened a few times throughout the night. I then promised myself I would watch over Aubrey and her child.


	10. It's Finally Over

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
It's been two and a half months since Dean and Sam left to close the Gates of Hell. I've been here at home waiting for them to come home safe. But I haven't been here alone, Castiel would pop in to make sure that Conrad and I were safe. I truly wouldn't know what I would do without him. He would always assure me that they were safe, he even would listen on angel radio. Castiel is truly my best friend.  
Anyways sometimes Carlisle would come to check on me to make sure everything is fine and Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme come over so we could have some girl talk. I even looked through my contacts to help my sister with her daughter. Thankfully she still looks like a five-year-old. So I called all the Cullens to come over to my house because I have super big news for them.  
While I was in the kitchen cleaning up, I heard the doorbell. I walked over to the front door and behind it was the Cullens. I welcomed them in and we all sat down in the living room.  
" So Bella, why have you asked us here? I can sense your very excited to tell us something. " Jasper asked. I nodded.  
" Yes. Edward, Bella, I know how to stop your daughter from aging so fast. " I said as the room went quiet.  
" What, how? " Bella asked excitedly. Even Renesme was excited. She hated aging so fast, she wanted to age slower like normal people.  
" Well, I have a . . . friend. She's a witch. She'll conjure up somethin' and walla! " I informed them. Just then Castiel came in with a young woman in her late thirties. She had long curly red hair, pale skin, brown eyes and when she spoke she had an Irish accent.  
" Really, you're the one that needed me. Well, I guess that's why the angel kidnapped me! " Rowena yelled at me.  
" Okay. Well, you're here now so please, can you help me? " I asked her while I stood.  
" No. " Rowena started heading towards the door only to be stopped by Cas.  
" Come on Rowena! You owe me! I saved your life countless times! " I shouted at the stubborn witch.  
" Fine. What do you want? " Rowena asked walking towards me.  
" Thank you. I only need you to do me two favors. " I told her while handing her a piece of paper with demands written on it. She then read the demands quickly.  
" Very well. " Rowena agreed. Rowena gave me ingredients for the first spell. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients and handed them to her. She then started her voodoo magic.  
After the spell, we all looked at Renesme. Rowena took a knife and cut a piece of her hair. It didn't grow back.  
" Okay, she will grow like a human. And she will stop growing on her eighteenth birthday. " Rowena explained " Now for the second spell. " Everyone looked confused at that but didn't say anything. As Rowena started the spell I looked at Castiel as if asking if they're okay. He nodded. Rowena then finished the spell.  
" Okay, it is done. " She stated as she walked towards Castiel, wanting to go back. " I hope you have a wonderful life with your children. " Rowena said over her shoulder.  
" Thank you. " I told her as Castiel took her back home.  
I then explained to the Cullens about the second spell. Basically, it would let you be able to have children and like Renesme, would be half-vampire-half-human. They would age as a human and stop when they turn 18. The Cullens were all shocked, they all thanked me, especially Rosalie. I led out the door and took a breath. I walked over to the kitchen and made myself a salad since it was pretty late.  
After I ate my dinner, I washed the dishes and headed upstairs to my bedroom where I took a quick shower and headed to bed.

**Dean's POV  
**  
We were on the second trial of closing the Gates of Hell. We have been hunting here and there while we figure out how to finish this. I call Aubrey every now and then to let her know we're okay in my free time. Currently, Sammy and I are rescuing Bobby from Hell and need to deliver him to an angel to get him to Heaven.  
Bobby is in the backseat of the Impala while I'm driving us to a clearing to meet with an angel.

**Time Skip Because I Want To  
**  
It's been seven days since the second trial we are now finishing the last trial which is to cure a demon. So we decided we'd trap a crossroad demon and cure them, but that didn't go as planned, so now we're trapping Crowley in a barn.  
About halfway through the trial, Sam has been getting worse but we've been going through it and hopefully, we'll make it through.  
A couple of hours have passed and bright light has lit up the barn. I ran in and saw Crowley. He looked kind of scared for once. I couldn't believe it, he was human. I looked down and there was Sammy. DEAD. I ran to him and picked up his lifeless body and I put him in the back seat of the Impala. I ran back to the barn and untied Crowley and gave him an anti-possession necklace. I got in the Impala and looked back at Sammy only to see someone next to him.  
I pointed my gun at the man and asked who he was.  
" Relax, my name is Ezekiel. I am a friend of Castiel. He ordered me and some others to watch over you and your brother. And don't worry, I'm healing him now. Others are bringing his soul back. " The man known as Ezekiel explained. I turned around knowing me pointing a gun at an angel would be no good to bring his brother back.  
" So you can bring him back? " I asked.  
" Yes. " Ezekiel answered. I then started the Impala and started to drive home.


	11. The Baby

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
As I talked through the phone to a friend of mine, Gina, something happened.  
" No way, you usually kill vampires why are the Cullens different? " Gina asked with curiosity.  
" Because now she's immortal and they can't hurt her. She's super fast and all her senses are higher. Plus the Cullens don't harm humans, they are not a threat. " I explained as I felt something wet.  
" Gina, I have to go. " I told her quickly before I hung up.  
" Castiel! I need you! " I yelled as I felt unbearable pain. Just then Castiel appeared before me.  
" He's coming! " I yelled again. Castiel left the room as I breathed in and out. He then came back into the living room with a couple of towels and water. He sat down in front of me and tried to soothe me.  
" The angels know, they're telling the Winchesters. " Cas told me.

**Dean's POV  
**  
As I drove towards home with an angel and my unconscious brother in the backseat.  
" Hurry! " Ezekiel shouted at me. I looked into the rearview mirror as I asked " Is something wrong? "  
" Your wife, Aubrey is going into labor. She will be having the baby soon. " He told me. That's all I needed to hear. I pushed the pedal to the medal. After an hour and a half, I asked, " Are there any shortcuts? We're not going to make it if we keep taking this route. "  
" Make a left here and once you get to the third stoplight turn right, that should get you out of all this traffic. " Ezekiel told me as I did what he said.  
" Hey, how's Sammy? " I asked frightened for my brother's life. Ezekiel turned his head towards me as I kept driving.  
" He'll be fine, but his body is in a lot of damage. It'll take weeks, maybe even months for him to wake up and even longer to be fully healed. " Ezekiel informed me. I sighed as I drove.

**Aubrey's POV  
**  
As I waited for Dean and Sam to get here, I have been having more pain from the contractions. About two hours later the baby was on his way and I didn't know what to do to stop it. Just then Dean and someone else came in carrying Sam, I was worried for Sam. He's like my brother. They set them on the couch and Dean came sat next to me holding my hand. I squeezed his hand as I gave birth to my son. Castiel held Conrad gently and washed him up and wrapped him in a blanket.  
" Thank you, Cas. " Dean said to his best friend and hugged him and then hugged me and said " Great job, babe. I'm so proud of you. " I could see that Conrad had Dean's Green eyes and had dark brown hair. It would probably turn a lighter brown. I loved Conrad, he was going to be my little soldier.

"Hello Conrad, I'm your momma. " I whispered to him.

I hugged him as Castiel handed me a bottle for Conrad. We stayed there, talking about everything for a few hours. I then got up with the help of Dean, as we walked up the stairs and put Conrad to sleep in his new room.  
Dean then cleaned up the living room as I got the guest room ready for Sam since he'll be staying with us. I knew this was a new beginning, it's not perfect but it's better than anything we've ever had.

*** I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED EDITING! **

**I have this also in Wattpad, along with other stories that I will probably be publishing them here too. My Wattpad username is SupernaturalLover65. I hope you enjoyed the story, again it was just a skit I thought of if they could get out of the hunting life. Also, I forgot to mention that Rosalie and Alice are the godmothers and Sam and Castiel are the godfathers.**


End file.
